Simon and Betty
by FioLeegion
Summary: A short story about Simon Petrikov and Betty. What happens when an ancient artifact intrudes upon these two lovebirds' life? One-shot. Please read and review!


**I know that probably hardly anybody will want to read this kind of story, but I want to write it anyway. Basically it's a short little story about Ice King/Simon Petrikov and Betty…so yeah. Please read and review!**

"Simon, don't forget your lunch!"

Simon Petrikov, a young man at the time, looked up from his cluttered desk in his small office at the sound of Betty's voice. He smiled when he saw her happy face. Simon and Betty were deeply in love. The two were happily engaged, living together, and trying to establish stable careers as the basis for starting a family once they were married. Right now, the "stable career" part was what they were having trouble with, but Simon was heading off to work once again to try for a promotion.

He kissed his beautiful fiancée on the forehead and thanked her for the lunch. She smiled up at him and wished him a good day. Simon grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door, waving as he left.

~One year later~

"I'm home, my princess!" Simon called from the house entryway.

Betty peeked around the corner, wearing an apron and a warm smile. Simon set down his briefcase and walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms.

"They promoted me again today!" He exclaimed happily, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" She responded, placing her head on his chest and stroking his hair. He hugged her tightly, enjoying the company of the love of his life.

"Oh, I forgot, dinner's ready!" Betty announced, looking up at him.

"Ah, great, I'm starving!" He said eagerly, taking his arms away from Betty's waist as she put her hand in his and led him to the table.

~A few weeks later~

Footsteps echoed in the entryway as Simon returned from another day of work. But this time, he didn't place his briefcase on the ground; he carried it into the living room where Betty was sitting on the couch.

"Honey, look what I found today!" Simon placed the briefcase on the coffee table, removing the object in question.

In his hands sat a golden crown with three sparkling red jewels.

~Much later~

Simon frowned as he sat in dense traffic on the highway. The line of cars snaked all the way up the hill, red lights as far as the eye could see. His now-white hair hung around his pale face that had been turning bluer and bluer lately.

Betty had left him long ago, after his strange outburst caused by the Ice Crown. He couldn't exactly remember what he had said or done to make her leave, but he knew that he wished she'd return. He missed Betty greatly.

Because their shared house had belonged to Betty, Simon had needed to find a new place. His mood in general had turned anger-driven and because of his behavior he was eventually fired from his job. Therefore the only apartment he could afford was on the bad side of town.

He wore the crown here often to protect him from the thugs on the street. But because of the terrible effects of the crown he had started growing much worse, his mind especially.

Simon plopped his head on the dashboard when the cars came to a complete standstill. He'd never get home at this rate. But a strange light made him look up through the windshield.

He recognized the huge metal thing in the sky, but he didn't want to believe it. Not one bit.

He slowly looked over at the crown sitting in the passenger's seat, back through the windshield, and made up his mind.

He placed the crown on his head.

~Many, many, many years later~

Ice King sat in his freezing cold palace, petting Gunter. The Ice Crown rested firmly on his head, in no danger of being removed any time soon.

Finn and Jake played outside, Princess Bubblegum was probably in her lab, Marceline was doing who-knows-what; all was peaceful and happy in the Land of Ooo. Except Ice King.

Lately he had been having headaches, and with each one a little scene from the past briefly flashed into his head.

One image in particular kept repeating itself.

A beautiful woman with glasses smiling brightly. Ice King felt like he knew this woman, but of course he couldn't place his finger on it.

Ice King got up from his chair and made his way down to the "the Past" room. He flew past walls of ice and endless frigid stalagmites and stalactites. Finally arriving, he set his feet upon the ground.

He moved over to a pile of pictures, and his eyes instantly landed on a photo of that woman. Bringing the paper closer to his face, his eyes suddenly went wide in a rare moment of realization—he definitely knew her…this was Betty.

He lovingly stroked the picture with his right hand, smiling softly, and murmured, "Wait for me, my princess…"

In the next second the clear moment had shattered and he'd forgotten all about the picture, all about his sweet Betty.


End file.
